bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Barnacles1or2/News: Bubble Guppies DVDs
Bubble Guppies (1st DVD) Released: May 1st, 2012 Editorial Reviews It’s time to LEARN, it’s time to LAUGH, and it’s time to join the Bubble Guppies and their playful pet in their very own fairytale – Bubble Puppy’s Fintastic Fairytale Adventure! In this double-episode Molly and Gil went up a hill to fetch a pail of water. But when a mean witch turns Bubble Puppy into a frog, Molly and Gil enlist the help of some famous fairytale friends to undo her mean green spell. There’s even more adventure and discovery with two additional episodes with Bubble Puppy. And if that’s not enough, go ahead and ROCK OUT with karaoke music videos and a Bubble Puppy DVD Game! Special Features • Karaoke Music Videos • “Where’s Buble Puppy?” DVD Game • Song Selection “ My son loves bubble guppies and now he can watch them anytime and just about anywhere. ” louis blakley | 34 reviewers made a similar statement “ My 2 and 7 year old love this DVD. ” So Me Brown | 30 reviewers made a similar statement “ My son loves Bubble Guppies. ” Jmel | 17 reviewers made a similar statement Bubble Guppies : On The Job Release Date: February 5th, 2013 The Bubble Guppies are discovering all types of jobs doctors, dentists, waiters, firefighters, zookeepers and more! Swim in to six underwater adventures all about different ways to work AND play with friends! “ Just fun and love sitting down watching them with him. ” Camille | 2 reviewers made a similar statement “ It's colorful, great songs, and they actually teach stuff. ” pwu | 1 reviewer made a similar statement “ We need a new Bubble Guppies DVD for car trips and this one has some favorite episodes so it is perfect. ” Dre | 1 reviewer made a similar statement Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days! Release Date: 28th May, 2013 It’s over two hours of summertime fun on Bubble Guppies’ third adventure-packed DVD, Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days! This all-new DVD includes six exciting underwater adventures ready to help kids beat the heat. Created by Nickelodeon Home Entertainment and distributed by Paramount Home Media Distribution, Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days! will be released on DVD on May 28, 2013 for the suggested retail price of $16.99. Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days! Episode Synopses: The Beach Ball! If Molly’s new friend Sandy doesn’t finish her work on time, she might not be crowned Queen of the Beach at Big Beach Ball! She needs help from some hard-working Guppies for her chance to win that crown! The Legend of Pinkfoot The Bubble Guppies are going on a camping trip! Grab your flashlights and gather around the campfire to make s’mores and hear about the spooky legend of Pinkfoot! Bring on the Bugs It’s the Big Bug Parade and the Bubble Guppies are marching with the ants and buzzing with the bees! With so many different kinds of bugs, every Guppy has their favorite. But it’s a special spider named Charlie that catches Gil and Molly’s friendship. The Sizzling Scampinis! The Bubble Brothers Circus is coming to town, and all the Guppies are getting into the act! See Goby the clown, Gil the acrobat, Oona the lion tamer…just watch out for that pie! SPLAT! Bubble Duckies! Welcome to the Wings Over Bubbletucky Air Show! Today the Bubble Guppies are watching a whole bunch of birds take flight! But when a family of flying ducks gets lost in a storm cloud, it’s up to Molly, Gil and a friendly little duck named Beep to fly in and rescue them! Gup, Gup, and Away! Pack a suitcase and hurry to the airport! Help the Bubble Guppies fly an airplane through the sky and over the clouds – just be sure to keep an eye out for airplane pirates! Category:Blog posts